O dia que não terminou
by Lara Boger
Summary: Universo Paralelo: Depois de deixar a equipe de rangers, Tommy finalmente admite para si mesmo que o amor de sua vida não era Kimberly e sim a sua melhor amiga, Trini
1. Lembranças e Lágrimas

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de mighty morphing power rangers não me pertencem, esta fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Categoria:** Drama/ Romance.

**Spoilers: **Just in ( fanfic ), Perfect Body ( filme )

**Censura:** NC-14..

**Notas: **Essa fic é dramática, muito sentimental ( mesmo ) e envolvem acontecimentos não mostrados no seriado, e que são citados em outros fics. Os perfis de certos personagens foram levemente modificados. Kimberly está se recuperando de distúrbios alimentares após sofrer um acidente. Trini, Jason e Zack não estavam mais na conferência de paz e são amigos dos novos rangers. A época é a da segunda formação do grupo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 1**

Noite

Na animada Nova York o movimento parecia não acabar nunca. Festas, reuniões, ruas sempre com gente não importava a hora. Era uma cidade cosmopolita, e por definição uma cidade jovem. Tudo era som, luz, cor e diversão. Uma festa que nunca acabava.

Apesar de achar isso, havia sempre alguém solitário. Escondido por trás das paredes de um apartamento estava um deles. Era um rapaz alto, de cabelos e olhos escuros. Parecia concentrado, em meio a livros e papéis. Para ele a solidão parecia uma escolha própria e qualquer um que o visse diria que estava concentrado em cumprir suas responsabilidades típicas de universitário. Ele não parecia feliz com isso, esse mesmo qualquer um poderia pensar que ninguém estaria feliz dentro de casa com uma festa rolando do lado de fora.

Aparentando chateação, ele levantou da cadeira e foi até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa d´água. Bebeu dali mesmo, demorando-se mais do que pensou no que deveria ser apenas um gole.

"Isso deveria ser uma cerveja", ele pensou, com olhos escuros parecendo sombrios. Seus traços do rosto, firmes e bem masculinos estavam endurecidos. Não estava acostumado a beber. Não gostava de álcool, mas naquele momento sentia-se mal para se concentrar nesses detalhes que pareciam pequenos. Estava mal, sentia-se mal, e queria aliviar essa sensação de tristeza que lhe tomava um tempo precioso. Precisava se concentrar: estava prestes a fazer provas, precisava entregar um trabalho importante... Não tinha um minuto a perder.

Sentou-se novamente, disposto a se concentrar nos papéis espalhados pela mesa, nos livros abertos, na tela do computador bem a sua frente, nas suas anotações escritas de forma apressada em um caderno qualquer. Digitou algumas palavras, mexeu naqueles papéis, consultou alguns dos livros, num ímpeto que durou poucos minutos pois logo recostou-se na cadeira, jogando a cabeça para o alto como se procurasse por algo maior, que não estivesse ao alcance dos simples terrenos. Como se fizesse uma prece.

"Deus... preciso tirar isso da minha cabeça... preciso tira-la da minha cabeça..."

Repetia isso como se fosse um mantra. Ela estava ali. Depois de anos ela estava ali de novo, não fisicamente. Mas de modo muito mais poderoso: as lembranças. Ela estava em seus pensamentos. Na verdade ela nunca estivera longe. Todos os dias em que se sentira longe eram um sonho. Ela sempre estivera muito perto, como se soubesse de todos os seus passos. Como se em tudo que dissesse respeito a sua vida, ela fosse onipresente.

Era uma lembrança boa, mas que o torturava. Invocava sentimentos de traição e culpa, com o quais ainda não conseguia lidar. Não que fosse culpa dela. Pelo contrário, ela nunca fora culpada de nada... mas os atos que ele mesmo cometera foram os responsáveis pelos acontecimentos de sua vida.

"Você não pode guardar isso pra sempre. É pesado demais. Desabafe!". Foi um pensamento que ecoou de forma repentina, como se fosse uma ordem. O rapaz tentou ignorar isso, mas sua sobriedade indesejada não conseguiu suportar a dor. Após vários, longos e tortuosos minutos, resolveu obedecer. Aquele era um sinal? Era ela querendo que ele fizesse isso?

"Ela tem um jeito todo especial de convencer os outros a fazer o que ela quer... sempre teve."

Fosse como fosse, por mais doloroso e triste que pudesse ser, faria isso. Fosse um sinal dela ou não, talvez fosse uma forma de aliviar o seu desespero. Nunca mais falara disso. Negava-se ate mesmo a pensar em contar a alguém. Segredos demais, pessoal demais. Pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam disso, e nenhuma delas poderia ser seu confidente. Seu melhor amigo estava longe demais. Teria que fazer isso sozinho.

"Sozinho não." pensou, "Ela está aqui".

Com uma braçada afastou todos os livros e papéis de sua frente. Pela primeira vez depois de tudo iria encarar aquela história, com toda a sobriedade que poderia esperar do atleta que sempre fora. Sem nada para suspender seu estado de lucidez e consciência e que o fizesse fugir. Pela primeira vez, de cara limpa e sozinho ele iria encarar o que lhe afligia há anos.

Um caderno, uma caneta. Era tudo o que precisava. Pegou-os rapidamente, preparando-se para o momento que tanto temera. Sem pensar, começou a escrever, apressadamente, derramando as palavras numa caligrafia que talvez mal poderia entender depois. A tinta preta de sua caneta transformando rapidamente a brancura das folhas vazias... escrevendo para ele mesmo. Uma carta desesperada para ele mesmo. Marcas ficariam naquele papel: seu psicológico, o suor de suas mãos, algumas palavras borradas devido a prováveis lágrimas, inevitáveis a cada segundo pensando nela... mas não importava.

"Por você, Trini... é por você..."

E assim começou.


	2. Um Anjo de Cabelos Azuis

_Ela parecia um anjo._ Foi a primeira coisa que escreveu. Não parecia poder ser qualquer outra coisa. Foi a primeira frase que veio em sua cabeça.

_Ela parecia um anjo, e agora é mesmo um anjo. _Era o que mais o magoava naquela história.

Já a tinha visto, mesmo antes de serem apresentados. Foi no dia em que chegou a pacata Alameda dos Anjos. Muito diferente dos lugares onde já passara onde tudo era grande, alto e majestoso. Era uma cidadezinha litorânea, onde todos pareciam felizes, saudáveis, louros e bronzeados. "Um comercial de margarina ambulante", pensou, lembrando que estava de má vontade naquele dia. Não estava satisfeito em ter saído de sua cidade, deixado o seu colégio e seus amigos, ale de sua popularidade conquistada depois de anos dedicados ao futebol e as artes marciais. Estava pensando em como poderia ser naquele lugar, em como seriam as regras do jogo. Tudo parecia provinciano demais para ele.

Depois de arrumar algumas coisas, seu pai sugeriu a ele que andasse e começasse a conhecer os lugares que mais poderiam lhe interessar. Pelo pouco que soube antes de se mudarem, pensou que não seria nada mais que um parque e um centro para jovens. Deste centro esperava menos ainda. Na realidade, pouco sabia o que esperar dali. Sabia apenas que o lugar valorizava muito as artes marciais... e então era nisso que iria se apoiar. Afinal não tinha saído de onde morava para ser um qualquer onde estava agora. Claro que para isso ainda precisaria esperar o primeiro dia de aula, conhecer as pessoas certas para chegar onde queria. Ainda era sábado, mas lembrou que já pensava em como fazer uma aproximação.

Estava andando pelo "tão falado" parque enquanto pensava nisso. Achou o lugar bonito, mas bem parecido com o clima da cidade. Um bom lugar para treinar, ou espairecer quando fosse preciso, mas estava focado na manutenção de sua popularidade. Planejamentos, antecipações de conversas, possíveis respostas para perguntas... algo que exigia concentração máxima devido a grande importância que isto sempre teve em sua vida.

Isso durou até ver algo que lhe dissipou todo o foco. Nada que pudesse ser tão especial num primeiro momento, se pensasse bem, mas que não importou naquela hora: uma garota estava sentada, de costas para ele, olhando em direção ao campo.

_Ela estava de costas pra mim. Não pude ver seu rosto. Os cabelos eram compridos, lisos e muito negros... tão brilhantes que pareciam até azuis. _Escreveu, lembrando-se da primeira vez em que a viu. _Mal pude vê-la. _O lugar onde estavam não era nada favorável a uma observação sorrateira. Pelo pouco que seus olhos sagazes puderam captar, era magra, usava uma roupa preta e sem mangas. Nada mais que isso, e tais pequenos detalhes só fizeram aguçar sua curiosidade.

Pelo pouco que pôde perceber, ela não estava em posição sensual. Também não se mexia e nem dava sinais de que pretendesse sair dali. Seja o que fosse o que estava olhando, parecia distraí-la bastante.

Desejou poder vê-la, desejou poder ver seu rosto. Odiava mistérios, mas algo ali dizia-lhe para não ser apressado... por mais que não quisesse, era simplesmente uma voz que falava em seus pensamentos. Não queria obedece-la, mas o receio de se apressar a alguma coisa que pudesse acontecer falou mais alto.

Foi embora, tomando seu caminho, enquanto a garota dos cabelos azuis permanecia ali, sentada, alheia à curiosidade que despertou.


	3. Um Intruso?

"_Posso dizer que a quis desde o primeiro momento." _Escreveu. Se antes tinha qualuqer preocupação em parecer coerente, isso lhe pareceu agora ser uma grande perda de tempo. A coerência e a aparência em certos momentos eram as coisas erradas a se pensar. Talvez se tivesse deixado suas antigas certezas de lado tudo pudesse ser diferente... tinha plena consciência disso, por mais que todos os que sabiam e ela própria digam que isso não teria feito as coisas mudarem. Ele sabia que sim, que aquele discurso era pura piedade, pura conversa de auto-ajuda, porque amigos ajudam amigos, consolam e querem o seu bem... mas sabe que mesmo que não pudesse ter evitado o destino, poderia ao menos ter feito duas ou três coisas significativas acontecerem.

Naquele dia ela foi embora sem que ele pudesse tomar uma atitude. Sem ao menos que pudesse ver seu rosto. Não, aquele não foi o "amor a primeira vista", como afirmavam pensadores e filósofos desocupados. Por mais romântico que fosse a idéia, Tommy tinha que apelar para a verdade, pois não queria máscaras ou filtros em suas lembranças. Elas deveriam ser tão verdadeiras quanto suas intenções com ela.

No decorrer do dia tentou não dar importância ao acontecido. Afinal não tinha acontecido nada realmente. Só admitiu que foi provocado ao descobrir-se tentando imaginar como era o seu rosto, quem ela era. Durante toda a noite, em meio ao caos de uma mudança, e flagrado pela insônia viu-se tentando imaginar como era seu rosto... mas nenhuma alternativa parecia se encaixar. E assim passou longas horas da madrugada, entre uma adivinhação e muitas indagações.

No dia seguinte, mal humorado e com olheiras, zangou-se com sua recente obsessão, da qual não achava divertida ou produtiva – pelo contrário – e decidiu tentar procurar alternativas para construir uma nova reputação. Continuava decidido a ser popular, afinal não tinha se mudado por vontade própria, e se era pra estar ali não seria no anonimato. O caminho mais fácil para isso era usar o que sabia fazer de melhor: sempre fora um bom atleta. Iria ser o melhor nas artes marciais.

Sabia que ser o melhor não era fácil, e ninguém tinha dito que iria ser, mas afinal tinha persistência e a certeza de que iria dar certo. Nunca deixara de ter o que quis. Sempre alcançara suas ambições. Não seria dessa vez que não iria errar.

Uma semana passou rapidamente. Nada mudou tanto, então estava apenas dando continuidade ao plano de ser "bam-bam-bam" em Alameda dos Anjos. Treino duro era sua alternativa, assim como a concentração, isso incluía ter foco em seus objetivos e apenas neles. Não pensar em mais nada.. aliás sequer precisava se preocupar com outra coisa. Aquela garota nem estava mais em sua cabeça... só de vez em quando... entre um golpe e outro, um soco, um chute, nas noites de sono...

"_Por mais que eu tentasse eu não conseguia deixar de pensar naquele enigma de como era o seu rosto."_ Riu-se ao lembrar, e hoje sabia que não era mais um capricho seu. Ela merecia todos os pensamentos que pudesse ter, todas as horas que achara que perdera no início. "_Nunca foi perda de tempo."_

Estava batendo no saco de areia, despejando antigas e atuais frustrações quando a viu novamente. De costas, mas era ela, tinha certeza. Os cabelos não deixavam dúvidas... mas estava conversando com um rapaz alto, forte.

"Será um amigo? Um namorado? Quem é ele?" pensou. E antes que pudesse refletir sobre algo, descobriu-se parado, observando-os como se fosse um namorado ciumento ou uma criança que segue a menina que gosta em segredo, com olhos arregalados.

"Meu Deus... o que estou fazendo?" balançou a cabeça, descrente de sua falta de atenção, decidido a golpear o saco de areia... mas bastou voltar a olhar e os dois tinham sumido. A garota dos cabelos azulados e o intruso.

"Droga!"


	4. Será ela?

A noite não foi fácil. Era ruim querer alguma coisa, desejar intensamente sem saber exatamente o que era o objeto desejado. Não que aquela garota fosse um objeto. Claro que não... mas como mais poderia considerá-la se não havia sequer um rosto para lembrar? Nada para que aqueles cabelos azuis pudessem servir de moldura. Era muito vazio não ter do que se apegar em momentos como aquele.

E aquele cara? Quem era aquele cara que estava com ela? Ainda era o principal foco dos seus pensamentos. Nunca pensara que poderia sentir ciúmes de alguém que nem rosto tinha. Condenou-se por isso... mais parecia uma loucura, uma doença. Quem mais teria problemas como aqueles?

"Não posso esquecer dos meus objetivos." pensou. Sabia que não conseguiria nada ali se continuasse sendo um qualquer, um ninguém. Não queria continuar pensando no que pudesse distraí-lo. Nem podia. Não era um qualquer. 

_Eu não podia ser um qualquer. Não era um direito meu. Não tinha nascido pra isso._

E assim veio o dia seguinte, e mais um dia, e mais outro sem que nada mudasse. Esforçou-se para esquecer: não podia continuar assim. 

_Meus dilemas continuaram por alguns dias _escreveu. Alguns, na verdade poderiam ser poucos mas para ele, principal elemento imerso na situação, pareceu uma verdadeira eternidade.

Haveria uma competição de artes marciais. Oportunidade perfeita para os seus planos principais se concretizarem. Não temia os adversários porque sabia – modestamente – que iria vencer. Assim, teria a sua popularidade, e seria muito mais fácil buscar os outros objetivos. Ainda pensava na garota, mas tentava se controlar, pensava que seria muito mais fácil descobrir quem ela era se tivesse o mesmo "poder" que sempre teve. Então precisava ter paciência... muita paciência e treinar. Assim teria uma chance... por ela, por ela...

Treinou durante dias e dias. Sempre sozinho porque além de não conhecer ninguém o suficiente para confiar o seu treinamento, preferia não mudar o que sempre dera certo. De qualquer modo espancar o saco de areia era terapêutico: frustração por não ter o que queria, não saber o que desejava no tempo que era o certo. Demorar tanto... não estava acostumado a demora... mas resolveu dar crédito, afinal, quanto mais tempo, mais valor. 

Os dias passaram rapidamente, até tudo começar a clarear. A competição iria começar dentro de alguns minutos e Tommy estava sentado, sozinho se preparando: um alongamento, aquecimento, alguns socos e chutes no ar. Pouco olhava para os lados, embora a vontade de encontrá-la, às vezes, superasse sua concentração. Olhava para o público, para a pequena arquibancada improvisada e quem simplesmente estivesse de pé, cercando o tatame... mas não encontrou ninguém. Viu algumas garotas bonitas, outras nem tanto... a maior parte delas certamente estava cercando os lutadores, procurando os vencedores para alguns beijos, ou até mesmo um namoro depois da luta. Sabia que isso acontecia, e por mais interior que fosse, Alameda dos Anjos deveria ter esse tipo de coisa. Era impossível que não tivesse... tornaria as coisas muito mais chatas se nem isso pudesse encontrar de familiar.

A luta começou. Sentado, assistiu os competidores sem achar nada de especial em algum deles. Nenhum golpe em especial, nenhum trunfo secreto. Tudo lhe pareceu muito amador e Tommy não via necessidade de se esforçar muito para enfrentá-los. Bem mais fácil do que pensava... não parecia nem mesmo merecer sua atenção, mas isso durou apenas até encontrar alguém: um rapaz alto, cabelos curtos, feições de bonachão... e sabia que já vira aquele rosto em algum lugar...

_É ele! Ele estava com ela!_ pensou, articulando um sorriso de canto de boca. Vira bem o rosto dele enquanto estava no parque. _Se ele está lutando, ela deve estar aqui _!

Saber disso lhe deu um novo ânimo. Logo entraria no tatame: precisava de concentração para lutar. Precisava impressioná-la. 


	5. A Descoberta de um Rosto

"Ela está aqui...", pensou num frenesi que não soube que existia. Se antes tinha confiança absoluta de seu talento e mais ainda a certeza da vitória, todas elas se dissiparam. A provável presença da garota sem rosto fez com que algo mudasse. Como iria procurá-la se estivesse no tatame? Não podia perder aquela luta. Já era mais que um torneio: era a chance de impressioná-la, de chamar sua atenção... de simplesmente vê-la.

Nunca houve uma luta tão nervosa em sua vida.

Ao ser chamado, sentiu um frio na barriga. Achou que nunca fosse passar, mas corajosamente entrou no tatame, tentando ignorar aquele nervosismo que só teve quando era criança, um principiante. O adversário estava a sua frente, com rosto compenetrado, a expressão de bom humor permanente parecia ter se escondido em algum lugar. Por um momento reconheceu-se naquele momento de pura absorção na luta.

De acordo com o locutor, seu nome era Jason Lee Scott. Não houve um currículo em sua apresentação, mas de qualquer modo resolveu não subestimá-lo. Antes que fosse formalizada uma apresentação dos adversários olhou para a platéia, procurando a garota. Apenas uma tentativa inútil de encontrá-la em poucos segundos, mas não obteve sucesso. Em nenhuma de suas olhadas encontrou alguém que ao menos pudesse ter os cabelos parecidos, o único elemento pelo qual poderia identificá-la. Sendo assim o nervosismo aumentou: sabia que mesmo se perdesse teria a sua atenção pelo simples fato de estar no tatame sendo adversário de um amigo, ou de seu namorado... mas queria vencer para impressioná-la.

Uma apresentação formal, um se curvando para o outro. O olhar compenetrado de Jason Lee Scott. Será que ele era bom? Um campeão? Parecia ser, não podia ignorar o porte de atleta. Ouvindo a reação da torcida, não podia imaginar que fosse um amador. No mínimo ele deveria ser um daqueles que tem projetos de ser profissional ou candidato a bolsas em universidade. Se este era o seu nível, não poderia mesmo ignorá-lo.

- Lutem! – gritou o juiz.

E assim começaram. Chutes, investidas, tentativas de soco. Algumas com sucesso e outras não, como em toda luta normal. De início, tenso, Tommy acabou baixando sua guarda e apanhando pouco mais do que estava acostumado, mas logo uma repentina raiva de si mesmo por ter vacilado fez com que reagisse e o derrubasse, retomando o controle que costumava ter em tudo que participava.

Não pôde dizer que foi uma luta fácil. Talvez pudesse dizer o mesmo para ambos os lados. Estava demorando muito tempo, mais do que estava acostumado... e sabendo que seria tão ou mais difícil quanto imaginara, colocou mais de sua força e de sua perícia em cada golpe. Um pouco mais de determinação... mais do que tivera em suas últimas lutas. E foi desse jeito que derrotou-o.

Assim que viu o juiz dar-lhe a vitória, Tommy comemorou discretamente. Não queria ser expansivo, por mais que sentisse que aquela fosse a ocasião para sê-lo, já que dera o primeiro passo para seu grande plano de popularidade e se superara fora de seu "habitat"... mas não era isso que importava. Não queria comemorar e parecer presunçoso aos olhos dela... não era isso que precisava. E seu prêmio maior não seria aquele troféu... seria poder vê-la. Simplesmente isso... e foi o que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem, "Jase"? – ela veio, não do público, mas de um outro lado, diretamente para o adversário, sem sequer um olhar em outra direção sem parecer se importar com o mau resultado.

Era magra, usava mais ou menos o que parecia ser a moda: uma calça alta, marrom e amarela de listras finas, blusa e jaquetinha amarelas, uma boina escondendo um pouco o que poderia identificá-la, mas não a ponto de não poder saber que se tratava de quem procurou há muito tempo. Gestos suaves mas decididos, rosto delicado mas de traços marcantes e olhos puxados. Uma bela oriental com ares pacíficos e rosto de anjo.


	6. Sua Voz, uma Palavra

- Tudo bem, "Jase"? – ouviu a voz melódica soando como se fosse o único som que houvesse por ali.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu ele, com um sorrisinho mixo, decepcionado. Certamente não estava muito feliz com a derrota, mas conformado com a situação.

- Você foi muito bem. – ela disse, parecendo entusiasmada.

- Você acha?

- Acho sim.

Havia sinceridade em suas palavras, não eram apenas um discurso qualquer de consolo ou algo do gênero. Logo vários outros se juntaram aos dois, cercando-os. _Eram amigos, e eu mal sabia que seriam eles que me salvariam._

Mesmo com a chegada de mais três pessoas, ele ainda conseguia vê-la. Bela, o rosto delicado, o jeito carinhoso mas sem pena com que tratava o outro rapaz, sem se importar com o resultado de uma luta mal sucedida. Por um momento muito breve, Tommy quis ser outra pessoa, para receber aquela atenção. Durou pouco porque Jason foi em sua direção, como um bom competidor, cumprimentar o oponente por sua vitória. Tommy nunca tinha entendido aquele tipo de atitude, mas naquele dia aceitou sem qualquer estranheza os elogios e o aperto de mão. Não soube se conseguiu disfarçar a desconfiança, mas ainda assim o fez, só para ter a chance de vê-la mais de perto. Ela não era a única perto de seu aniquilado adversário: havia mais uma garota e dois outros caras, aparentemente amigos fiéis, mas não lhes deu atenção suficiente a ponto de descobrir nomes ou detalhes, apenas o suficiente para distinguí-los entre qualquer multidão, mais tarde quando precisasse. A única que lhe despertava atenção era ela.

_Olhei em seus olhos. Eram belos, cheios de mistério. Não havia absolutamente nada de comum ou trivial. Era exótico. Uma combinação que eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida. A mais bela do mundo._

Talvez não fosse tão bela quanto pensava. Afinal, tiveram muitas garotas em sua vida, e sempre as mais desejadas fosse do bairro, do colégio ou do clube. Mas ela era diferente. Era exótica, incomum, uma flor rara daquelas que só podiam ser vista uma vez a cada década, como ouvira naquelas aulas chatas de biologia (seria menos? Um ano talvez? Era melhor não pensar nisso).

Com toda a paciência do mundo e até mesmo uma certa falsidade, ouviu os cumprimentos de todos. Do rapaz nerd de óculos, do negro cheio de graça, da ruivinha que até lhe atraiu numa primeira visão e do adversário cansado. Tudo isso até chegar a ela.

- Parabéns, foi muito bem na luta. – disse, com voz suave e melódica. – Você tem talento.

Viu um sorriso brotar de seus lábios. Nada muito expansivo, mas sabia ser sincero. Em anos de falsidade e aparência, sabia muito bem distinguir uma coisa da outra. Não era raro ouvir o que ela disse, mas não na voz de uma garota, ainda mais com absoluta franqueza e sem interesses ocultos. Tommy respondeu a eles qualquer coisa. Talvez tivesse elogiado o rapaz porque afinal tornara a luta difícil. Não era comum elogiar adversários mas ele talvez merecesse. Qualquer forma de prolongar o assunto, para ter aquela garota em sua frente por mais alguns minutos eram válidos. Talvez mais tarde se sentisse ridículo por isso, mas teria valido a pena alguns segundos do que poderia parecer humilhação ou fraqueza há poucos dias atrás. Valeu a pena porque ela agora tinha rosto e voz. Ainda não tinha um nome, mas isso poderia ser descoberto outra hora.

_Ela tinha voz. Rosto. Agora eu sabia. Era de verdade. Eu não estava louco. Ela existia._


	7. O mal, a coisa certa

_As lembranças já não tão mais vivas, _escreveu.

Não estava se referindo a Trini. Não. Dela jamais se esqueceria, nem que se passassem mil anos. Ela talvez fosse a lembrança mais viva de toda a sua existência. Referia-se a um período que permaneceu nebuloso por muito tempo, e que quando se lembrou simplesmente preferiu esquecer.

Preferia, mas sabia que não seriam esquecidas. Apenas abrandadas pelo tempo. Sabia que não deveria esquecer, pois de certa forma deveria agradecer aos céus por tê-lo vivido. Sem isso talvez sua aproximação com ela fosse apenas daquelas poucas palavras trocadas após o torneio. Não sabia como teria sido se nada tivesse acontecido. Apenas um punhado de hipóteses. Inúteis a esta altura dos acontecimentos.

_Não pense nisso! _Disse a si mesmo, tentando lembrar do que ela lhe ensinara. Viver o presente, pensar no futuro, lembrar do passado mas sem dúvidas. Um olhar sereno sobre sua trajetória. Uma filosofia puramente dela, mas que sem ela por perto não tinha qualquer sentido. Tentava seguí-la, mas certamente não era fácil. Eram hipóteses demais, arrependimentos demais. Peso demais.

Ainda assim tinha sido necessário passar por aquilo, seu encontro com o mal. Uma de suas faces, certamente que lhe transformara em um ser que serviria aos objetivos escusos de uma corja. O ranger do mal, o ranger verde. Quem diria, logo ele que não acreditava em heróis e monstros... ser um deles! Imagine! Se alguém tivesse lhe dito isso, daria risadas achando que fosse uma piada. Sabia que os rangers existiam, pois de um modo ou outro sempre eram notícias... mas achava que fosse um bando de idiotas sem vida própria, sem recompensa e mais nada.

Mas foi o que aconteceu. Transformou-se em um deles, mas alguém que deveria destruí-los. Passara por inúmeras batalhas, confrontando-os, chegando perto de destruí-los e de ser destruído. Até que um dia isso acabou sem que o pior acontecesse. Foi salvo, acordado de qualquer feitiço que o comandasse naquele momento onde se transformava em um monstro... justamente por eles. Por ela, Trini também estava lá.

_Ela me salvou de todas as formas... mesmo que não soubesse disso._

Não imaginava se ela sabia disso. Mas agora tinha certeza que sim. Agora ela estava em posição de saber todas as coisas. Tommy costumava esquecer disso, apesar de ser a sua maior mágoa, e o seu maior arrependimento.

Fizera o mal naquele período. Causara destruição. Foi um instrumento que obedecia as vontades do lado errado da briga. Tristeza, raiva, traumas e arrependimentos.

_E a vida não é feita disso?_

Tommy ainda podia ouvir a voz suave dela dizendo isso, em algum momento qualquer onde remoia seu passado.

_Há males que vêm para o bem._ Respondeu, concordando com ela, embora naquele momento ela talvez não o compreendesse. Foi o mal que o aproximou daquele grupo que lhe deu, finalmente boas razões para viver.

O prazer de fazer a coisa certa. Amigos de verdade. Um amor eterno.


	8. Seja como for

"_Embora eu tente negar e esquecer, lembro todos os dias que o mal está em mim." _

Masoquismo? Não, realidade. Pura e simplesmente. Apenas realidade. Não é uma questão de maltratar a si mesmo e sim de aceitar o inegável. O mal era parte de si.

Não apenas de si. De todo mundo. Apenas o vivenciou com mais intensidade.

Trini lhe dizia isso todos os dias. As vezes ela percebia que Tommy hesitava, e se condenava. Ela dizia que o mal era parte de todos, inclusive de si mesma.

Tommy mal podia acreditar, porque Trini era um anjo. Aos seus olhos, intocada pela maldade humana, mas sua aparência a fazia parecer mais frágil do que realmente era, escondendo a realidade.

Trini era uma guerreira. Em todos os sentidos. Tinha coragem o suficiente para ser invejada, inclusive por Tommy. Tinha leveza suficiente para recordar e esquecer.

"_Como ela conseguia ser tão perfeita?"_

"_Como pude ser tão burro?" _

Sim. Era um burro. Ela sempre esteve ali ao seu lado. E ele sempre a amara. Sempre soube disso, desde o primeiro momento que a vira pela primeira vez. Trini era o caminho certo. Sempre fora, mas ele seguira o caminho errado, envolvendo-se com pessoas legais, mas que pouco ofereciam o que buscava. Na verdade, tudo o que queria vinha apenas de Trini. Um carinho desinteressado, palavras sábias sem serem banais....

Perfeição? Estaria Tommy idealizando a mulher perfeita nos moldes de sua melhor amiga?

Será que aquilo não era amor de verdade? Estaria ele apenas sonhando com alguém que se parecesse com ela? Com alguém que o compreendesse? Era uma perspectiva que quase o apavorava, pois dissera isso para si mesmo durante anos, enquanto se envolvera com outras garotas. Meninas mais populares: uma ginasta, a melhor amiga de Trini, e depois Kat, uma bailarina. Depois delas, casinhos esporádicos, garotas que os amigos lhe empurravam. Mas nunca teve quem realmente queria. Trini tinha ido embora ,para a Suíça, participar de conferências de paz. Não pretendia voltar. Construíra uma vida para si. Sem Tommy. E ele nunca lhe dissera que a queria.

Queria Trini, e não uma das populares. Não por afirmação de homem, e sim por ter mais certeza a cada dia, que a amava. Ela não saia de seus pensamentos. Não achava que isso fosse coisa para se declarar por cartas, e então esperava, sonhando com sua volta. Planejando cada palavra a ser dita quando a visse.

Tommy lhe diria as palavras. Ela aceitaria, e viveriam juntos. Felizes como sonhou durante anos.

Mas isso não aconteceria mais. Trini estava muito longe agora. inalcançável. Não havia mais um oceano que os separasse. Havia a vida. Ela morrera. Um acidente. Nenhuma chance.

O nunca era pior que qualquer distância. Era irremediável. As últimas imagens que teve dela, de seu funeral faziam questão de lembrar isso.

Ainda era capaz de sentir o cheiro do incenso e lembrar-se dos mantras entoados em sua memória, sua curta vida. Lembrava-se dos rostos tristes ao seu redor. Lembrava de seu próprio entorpecimento, de sua própria tristeza.

Tommy sabia que tinha de se conformar e esquecer, mas era impossível. Ela estava em seus pensamentos, atitudes, gestos e palavras. Todos os dias, todas as horas. Sonhava acordado com a jovem de cabelos quase azuis e olhos de gata. Chorava pela distância, pelo que nunca acontecera, pelo que nunca foi dito e pelos sonhos não realizados.

Sua culpa, apenas sua culpa.

Disso, não conseguia esquecer.

Queria ir para junto dela, acabar com tudo e corrigir seu erro. Mas não era capaz disso. Algo sempre acontecia no último momento. Telefone tocando, amigos apertando a campainha... a perda de coragem na última hora. A voz dela lhe recriminando por pensar dessa forma.

- Não faça isso. Não seja precipitado. Você tem toda uma vida pela frente.

Mas o que talvez Trini não soubesse, é que não havia mais vida para Tommy. Desde a sua partida, desde sua morte. Ele respirava, se alimentava... mas a esmo.

Sua única forma de vida, seria partindo para ir atrás daquela que lhe tirava o sono. Ainda que ela estivesse longe demais. Não importava.

Para o amor, nada importava. Nunca se sacrificara por alguém. E se fosse por Trini, certamente valeria a pena.

Não foi preciso mais do que raciocínio frio para levantar-se e sair do apartamento, subindo até o último andar. Apenas ergueu-se, no parapeito, equilibrando-se, sentindo o vento frio da noite em seu rosto. Uma sensação boa correndo por seu corpo, uma estranha alegria pelo que ia fazer.

- Por você, meu amor.

Palavras sussurradas para o vento antes da atitude derradeira. A queda livre. A morte libertadora. O ato que o levaria para os braços de sua amada.

Não houve dor. Apenas memórias. Havia apenas o rosto belo da garota oriental cujos cabelos azuis e olhos de gata lhe tiraram todo o sono e sanidade. Apenas o sorriso inocente e os braços abertos, esperando para acolhê-lo.

Apenas o seu amor por ela, tão grande que era infinito.

Um abraço, surpreendentemente quente o embalou ao fim de uma vida inútil, levando-o para o início de uma nova jornada, com a certeza de que, agora sim, tudo teria um sentido, por que, aquilo que chamavam de morte, era somente a realização de um sonho.

Trini em seus braços. Um sonho doce e, agora, sem fim.

**End**


End file.
